


Luck Charm

by HixyStix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, except a little plot snuck in, takes place the night before the first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HixyStix/pseuds/HixyStix
Summary: Agent Kallus decides to spend his first night on Lothal getting to know the local populace in a more hands-on fashion.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sempaiko and mudkipwrites for encouraging me while writing this and nefariosity for being an amazing beta!
> 
>  _Ithalaska_ comes from Anath_Tsurugi's Lasana and is a nickname form of "seashell"

Darkness seemed to be a rare thing on Lothal, Kallus noted. The twin moons glowed brilliant and full in the night sky, almost as bright as the _Lawbringer_ , the Imperial Star Destroyer Kallus had ordered to hover over Capital City just hours before.

He’d arrived in the Lothal sector just that afternoon, fresh from an assignment on Commenor, and taken full control of the _Lawbringer_ and its associated light cruisers. Dinner with Captain Zataire had only cinched Kallus’s control of the man and his ships.

Having done everything he could – for the moment – from the bridge of the _Lawbringer_ , Kallus took to the streets of Capital City. The next step of his mission to stop local rebellious activities was to gauge the opinions of the local populace.

Over the next few days, he’d visit the major cities in an official fashion, but he intended to spend his first night in-system incognito and on-planet. No one but Zataire and a few stormtrooper units knew what Kallus looked like yet, so it was a perfect opportunity to suss out the background level of dissatisfaction. In the morning, he’d return to the _Lawbringer_ with a fresh view of Lothal’s people and a plan for stamping out rebellion.

Paying careful attention to his walk and stance – making sure he wasn’t _acting_ like an ISB agent – Kallus made his way through Capital City, seeking out the perfect place.

He found it a couple kilometers from the spaceport: a bustling tapcafe lit mostly by neon lights advertising various alcoholic beverages. Here, without stormtroopers hovering nearby, he could listen to patrons’ conversations, hearing their honest complaints and praises.

Kallus didn’t try to skulk as he entered the establishment. A man his height trying to avoid attention only attracted _more_ attention, so he sauntered in and made his way to the bar as if he were an over-confident spacer.

The bartender, a tired-looking Rodian, gave him a once-over and seemed to come to the conclusion that Kallus would be a decent paying customer. “What’ll you have?” he asked, drumming his fingers on the faux wooden bar.

“What’s your cheapest, most plentiful Corellian?” Kallus asked. It wasn’t his preferred drink, but it _was_ a common favorite among traders and smugglers such as he was pretending to be.

The bartender nodded and poured a generous amount of Corellian whiskey – at least four fingers when he only asked Kallus the price for three. Kallus nodded in approval and sipped at the drink anyway before paying, just to make sure he was getting the genuine article and not back alley rotgut.

Drink in hand, Kallus scanned the tapcafe, looking primarily for a sabacc game or other gathering.

He found the sabacc game, loud and boisterous as expected. _Un_ expected was the large purple lasat dealing.

Kallus had expected to find ithorians, rodians, and gotal along with humans on Lothal – all common settlers in the Outer Rim – but lasat were a rare sight anywhere in the galaxy these days.

He ought to know.

Kallus slid off his stool and ambled over to the game, planning to observe a round or two before joining in.

His plans went awry as soon as he walked over. As the lasat drew a card, he caught sight of Kallus and grinned.

Kallus arched an eyebrow. Either the lasat was a master of misdirection or a terrible sabacc player and he had a feeling which theory was true.

Scooting around the edge of the observers, Kallus moved to where he could see the lasat’s hand. He had to admit it was worth a grin; neither a pure sabacc nor an Idiot’s Array, but close enough to win most rounds.

And the lasat did. Crowing, he raked in his winnings and pointed at Kallus. “You!” he said, beaming tipsily, “you’re my luck charm. You’re not allowed to leave. I wan’ you with me all night.”

Returning the grin, Kallus asked, “Can I at least buy you a drink before we go that far?”

The lasat thought for a second, then nodded. “A Ryloth detonator,” he declared, turning his attention back to the game.

Kallus nodded. The requested cocktail was strong for a human, but perhaps not so much for a being the size and weight of a lasat. A few extra credits got the bartender to mix it double-strength for him – if the lasat got thoroughly drunk, perhaps he would be more talkative and give Kallus the information he sought.

Carefully, he walked the milky white drink and shot of vodka back to the game table and slid them in front of the lasat.

With a wink, the lasat tipped the shot into the drink, which burst into red and orange swirls. He knocked it back, coughed, and gave Kallus a surprised look.

Kallus smirked, glad to have the lasat off-guard.

One of the other players cleared their throat and the lasat focused on the game once more.

Kallus looked around the room, assessing his options. Obviously, he’d found an in with the lasat, but was he likely to get better information from a different source?

No one in the vicinity of the game – besides the lasat – looked at him with anything but annoyance. He wasn’t going to get anything out of them.

That was fair, he supposed. He _had_ interrupted the game by distracting the lasat.

Unfortunately for them, he was about to distract the lasat even more.

* * *

Zeb had never been on such a roll, in sabacc or personally. Not only was he winning hand after hand, but the human – his ‘luck charm’, as he’d perhaps not-so-jokingly called him – stayed close.

 _Very_ close.

“Just think what you’ll do with your winnings.” Hands on Zeb’s shoulders, the human spoke directly into Zeb’s ear, his deep voice a purr.

Zeb grinned. His hand wasn’t that great yet, but how could he lose? He was already up nearly a thousand credits. The things the Spectres could do with that kind of money… well, it made it impossible _not_ to grin.

“Just think what you can do with _me_ when you win.”

Zeb’s grin faltered. Was his luck charm a prostitute, there to prey off the game’s high earners? “Mate,” he hissed, “I ain’t spending my credits that way.”

A low laugh sounded in his ear. “Maybe I’m not asking you to.” The human switched sides, fingers sliding along his shoulder armor until they met the sensitive fur of his neck. “Maybe I simply enjoy a bit of fur and claw… and fang.”

 _Oh_. Zeb shivered. He’d found someone with a nonhuman kink.

Well, that wasn’t _so_ bad. Why couldn’t Zeb have a little fun and indulge the human as well?

“Draw,” instructed the luck charm.

Zeb drew. 

His hand now equaled negative twenty two, just shy of a pure sabacc. 

This luck charm was _good_.

Emboldened, Zeb shoved more credits into the pot and called the round. Everything went as planned until the ithorian next to him raised instead of folded.

Zeb shot him a glare, trying to ignore the way his head swam when he turned too far. That last drink had been a little _too_ strong; he was going to have to stop.

Finally, he laid his cards down on the table. The ithorian’s cards equaled twenty-one.

“Yes!” said Zeb, raking in the credit chips.

“Quit,” said the luck charm.

Zeb looked at him, at dark amber eyes just barely catching the bar lights. “But–”

“ _Quit_.”

“But I could double–”

“Come with me.” The luck charm stood, a hand lingering on Zeb’s arm, thin fingers working their way into his fur.

Zeb got the gist of the message finally. “Oh.” To the groans and complaints of the rest of the table, he shoveled his winnings into a pouch from his belt. “Oh, stop it,” he said. “You’ll get your chance to earn it back soon ‘nough.”

The luck charm let him put an arm around his waist as they maneuvered through the crowded tapcafe. They stumbled into the street, brisk night winds blowing through the alleyway.

“Luck charm,” Zeb said. “Can’t keep callin’ you that. Wha’s yer name?”

“Luck charm is good enough for me,” the human said. “What’s the word for it in Lasana?”

Zeb was impressed the luck charm recognized him as a lasat; most of the time he went unrecognized. At least since…

“ _Ithalaska_. Seashell, act’lly, but we use ‘em as charms.”

“ _Ithalaska_.” The man seemed to let it roll on his tongue. “I like that. That’ll do.”

“I like you.” Had Zeb just said that out loud? He was drunker than he meant to be.

 _Ithalaska_ smiled. “And what’s your name?”

“Zeb.” It didn’t occur until after he said it that he probably ought to have used an alias. Oh well, too late now.

“Zeb, do you live here?”

“Nah, on a ship,” he said, then paused where he was in the street, suddenly concerned. “Can’t take ya there, though. Not private.”

“I’ve got a place,” said _Ithalaska_. “Follow me.”

He started off and Zeb stumbled behind him, eager to see where the night would end up.

* * *

It was too easy so far. The lasat – _Zeb_ , he’d have to look him up later – was following each and every one of Kallus’s suggestions.

Kallus hadn’t planned on _sleeping_ with an informant, but he was willing to do what it took. And, truth be told – which could never actually happen in the Empire – he didn’t mind a nonhuman kriff every now and again.

Besides, he should reward this citizen. Zeb was being incredibly pliant, answering most all of Kallus’s questions. He wouldn’t talk about his ship crew – his _family_ ; did that mean there were more lasat on Lothal? – but he told Kallus plenty about the local attitude toward Imperials.

“ _Tarkintowns_ , they call ‘em,” Zeb said. “Ev’ryone there’s lost their stuff. Farms. Houses. Busi– busi– jobs. Hungry. Angry. Tinder, if ya ask me. Just need a spark.”

Kallus led them through the streets toward an Imperial-owned apartment he’d memorized before leaving the _Lawbringer_. Zeb was drunk enough not to notice or care that Kallus occasionally had to stop and study the street signs or look at the holo map programmed into his wrist display. The lasat just kept talking.

“An’ the Dome. I mean, th’ Lothal Imperial Complex,” he said, waggling his fingers. “No one likes it. ‘t’s big an’ the factory’s dirty an’ too many stormtroopers in ev’ryone’s stuff.”

“Is that so?” Kallus asked. The more the lasat talked, the more it sounded like Lothal was ripe for seditious activities. Kallus would have his work cut out for him.

Good. He hated to be bored.

“Up the stairs,” he said, nudging the lasat’s waist in the right direction. “First on the left.”

“There already?” Zeb asked. “Wow.”

“There already,” Kallus confirmed. He keyed in the code and let Zeb go in first. 

When the lasat grabbed him and pinned him to the wall, he was not prepared. His hand was halfway to his holdout blaster when he realized Zeb was just staring at him, not attacking.

Suddenly Kallus was keenly aware of the lasat’s claws digging into his shoulders and the sharp fangs glistening in his smile. If Zeb decided to kill him, he would be dead before he reached that holdout.

Somehow, that was the most _erotic_ thing to happen to Kallus all night. He was half hard before Zeb spoke.

“Yer not tryin’ to trap me, are ya, _Ithalaska_?” Zeb’s eyes narrowed. “Tell th’ Empire ‘bout the lasat on Lothal?”

Kallus froze, trying to make his tongue work, but he wasn’t quick enough.

Zeb broke into a sloppy grin and laughed. No, _giggled_ , if such a word could be applied to a great big beast of a being like a lasat. Before Kallus could react – in shock or in relief – Zeb leaned in, mouthing his neck, whispering his Lasana nickname against the artery rushing blood to his head.

“Zeb!” Kallus gasped, finding that he really _liked_ whatever it was Zeb was doing to his ear right then.

“What?” the lasat whispered, breath ruffling Kallus’s hair. “Want me t’ stop?”

“No,” said Kallus honestly.

“You ever kriffed a lasat?”

“No,” Kallus repeated. “I haven’t had the pleasure.”

“‘Pleasure’. Heh.” Zeb kissed Kallus’s cheekbones and Kallus turned his head just enough that they were kissing properly.

The lasat’s mouth was hot and tasted of his drink back at the bar, fruity and spicy and strong enough Kallus could almost get drunk second-hand. Sharp fangs nipped at his tongue, sending a thrill through him.

Oh yes. Kallus loved that feeling of danger. That touch of ‘what-if’ fear turned him on like nothing else. He pulled back, head against the wall. “I have one very important question, Zeb.”

Zeb looked at him, confused.

Kallus grinned predatorily. “Am I going to ride you or am I going to rail you?”

Growling, Zeb pulled at Kallus’s clothes. “How’d you get these off?” he asked.

Kallus grabbed Zeb’s hands. “You didn’t answer my question.”

The growl turned to a whine. “I can’t decide.”

Kallus thought back to what he knew of lasat. He hadn’t ever slept with one, nor had he studied their anatomy, but rumor being rumor, he’d always heard they were a species with a very short refractory period. Kallus was young enough and in good shape, but he was still human and it would be very likely that he’d only get off once while the lasat…

Well, Kallus was eager to see what the lasat would do. It was a new insight into a species that had long plagued him, from Onderon to Lasan itself. _This_ lasat, at least, would do what he wanted.

“Strip,” he instructed. “Slowly, so I can watch.”

Zeb’s pupils widened. “Yeah,” he said. “Sounds good.” He started with his vambraces and hand guards. Kallus plucked each one from the lasat’s hands and tossed them aside.

Next came his belt, knee and chest armor, and _finally_ he unzipped his battlesuit.

Fur fluffed up as it was released from inside the tight suit, the material rolling down Zeb’s body to reveal a dark strip down his front and around what appeared to be nothing at first.

Kallus looked up at Zeb, confused. Zeb grinned and stroked himself, revealing a slit hidden by fur.

“Oh,” Kallus said. “ _Oh_.” He resisted the urge to touch the lasat just yet, but he eyed him hungrily, anxious to see what came out of that slit.

Zeb grinned smugly. “Your turn,” he said.

* * *

The human lowered his head, looking up at Zeb through his eyelashes, dark silhouettes against the glint of reflected light in his eyes.

Zeb fingered his slit, feeling the slick forming, as the human very slowly started shedding clothing. Shoes first, the uncomfortable-looking things, and then he wriggled out of his shirt.

Oh, the way he moved sent a thrill of anticipation through Zeb. He imagined this man, this tall, well-built man, wriggling like that on top of Zeb’s cock. He imagined just how those hips might move while kriffing him. He imagined–

–well, he imagined enough that his cock emerged from his slit. Slowly, but the human had slowed down, too, practically salivating at the sight of Zeb, ready and dripping. Already tight human trousers tented and Zeb had to fight a bit of ego inflation.

Zeb reached out, grabbing _Ithalaska_ by his belt and yanking him closer. _Ithalaska_ smirked and ran his hands over Zeb’s chest, fingers tangling in the longer fur there.

“You want me?” the human asked, hands dropping down to rub the fur of Zeb’s crotch, around his slit, fingers so thin and long and dexterous. His smirk widened. “You want me. I know.”

His fingers left Zeb’s skin, drawing a whine from deep inside, at least until Zeb realized _Ithalaska_ was undoing his trousers.

He could wait for that.

 _Ithalaska_ wore undershorts, much like Kanan did – a human and near-human thing, Zeb had noticed – but unlike Kanan’s plain white ones, these were black and slim-fitting. If it weren’t for the human’s erection straining against them, Zeb might be reminded of a stormtrooper’s body glove.

As it was, the erection was _very_ distracting.

Zeb couldn’t help himself at that point. He crouched and dropped to his knees, letting the smell of the human’s musk draw him in until his nose was in a mess of short curls and his claws were rolling those undershorts down. The human’s dick bobbed free, bumping Zeb in the chin. He responded by slowly taking it in his mouth, careful with his fangs, until he reached the base.

Above him, _Ithalaska_ shuddered, groping at the wall behind him. “Careful,” he instructed. “I don’t want to come this way.”

Zeb responded by lathing _Ithalaska_ ’s dick with his tongue, sure from previous experience with humans that the textured surface would drive _Ithalaska_ crazy.

It seemed to work. Hands moved to his shoulders, gripping tightly. Tighter still when Zeb used his tongue to draw _Ithalaska_ ’s balls into his mouth as well.

“ _Kriff!_ ” the human gasped. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Zeb hummed and the human slapped the side of his head. 

“Off,” he demanded, voice tinged with a whimper. “I’m going to kriff _you_ now.”

Zeb obeyed, pulling back slowly, keeping up eye contact with the human. “Are ya?” he asked once his mouth was free.

“Are you clean?” the human asked.

Seemed to Zeb they should have established that before getting naked; not doing so was as much as his fault as _Ithalaska_ ’s, however. “Yeah,” he said. “You?”

 _Ithalaska_ answered by reaching out and grabbing Zeb by the shoulder, manhandling him until he found himself slammed up against the window. Zeb wasn’t typically an exhibitionist, but he _did_ like the way _Ithalaska_ took charge.

Besides, they weren’t on the ground floor. It was entirely possible no one would notice.

Zeb’s cock throbbed with the need for some sort of friction, finding some relief when _Ithalaska_ reached around and stroked him. The touch lasted only a few seconds, as the human gathered slick on his fingers.

 _Ithalaska_ hesitated just a second with his fingers just touching Zeb’s hole. Zeb nodded, still pressed against the window, and the next thing he knew, he was being expertly stretched out. He grunted, claws screeching against the window pane, as probing fingers found a place inside of him that lit up at the barest touch.

Zeb was no stranger to the one night stand. Life as a Spectre got lonely, particularly when Hera and Kanan were right in front of him. Sometimes, he had to get off the ship for a night or two. Not often, just every month or so, but with enough frequency that the others expected it and never questioned his absences. 

He’d found that being large and furry was enough to get him hit on by plenty of members of different species. Some recognized him as lasat and wanted him for the rarity factor. Some wanted to be dominated. Some were just out for a good time. Zeb didn’t particularly care about gender or species, but this _Ithalaska_ was different. Felt different.

Maybe it was because he’d made _Zeb_ want _him_ instead of directly hitting on Zeb. Maybe it was the way he held himself, with an air of confidence and thinly-veiled ego. Maybe it was the way he’d taken to Zeb right away in the tapcafe.

It didn’t really matter, because right then, he was making Zeb fall apart with three fingers. Zeb trembled, feeling his first orgasm of the night building. He just needed something to push him over the edge.

Behind him, _Ithalaska_ rested his head against Zeb’s back, his hair tangling with Zeb’s fur. Zeb could only imagine that slicked back hairdo coming loose and the image almost did him in. “Almost there,” he growled.

 _Ithalaska_ laughed, a low and self-satisfied noise. He spoke, lips up against Zeb’s skin. “Touch yourself,” he said. “I want to see you come.”

Zeb did as he was told, using one hand to stroke himself, using his claws to tease. As he did so, _Ithalaska_ pressed into him _hard_.

“ _Karabast!_ ” Zeb cried, fireworks rocking his body from the inside. Thick lilac come spurted onto the window, slowly oozing down and leaving streaks in its wake.

“Hm.” _Ithalaska_ removed his fingers from inside Zeb and used his other hand to smooth down ruffled fur on Zeb’s chest. “Tell me, how long will it take you to be ready again? I’m not feeling patient.”

Zeb groaned. “Gimme a minute here,” he grumbled. “Ya got me stretched out an’ ready.”

“I do,” the human said, brushing loose hair from out of his face. Zeb wished he wouldn’t; the disheveled look was good on him. “And I am _very_ ready.”

Glancing down, Zeb could see he wasn’t exaggerating. _Ithalaska_ was hard, one hand lightly tracing the veins of his dick. “C’mon, then,” Zeb said. He’d be ready again by the time they got started. “How’re we doin’ this?”

“Do you have a preference?” _Ithalaska_ asked, hand still on Zeb’s chest. “I’m quite _flexible_.”

Zeb swallowed, interest piqued. “I’d like to see that,” he said, “but right now, I jus’ want you inside me. I’m doing what you say.”

“I like to hear that.” _Ithalaska_ smirked again. “Kneel in front of the bed.”

* * *

Kallus couldn’t believe just _how_ receptive Zeb was to his commands. Almost before he’d finished giving his instruction, the lasat was moving to obey.

This was turning out to be a _very_ good night.

He walked up behind Zeb, who was hunched over the bed, large digitigrade legs spread out on the floor. Running his clean hand up Zeb’s spine, Kallus was rewarded with a shudder. He brought his hand back down, circling the lasat’s hole and on down to play with his balls. They were big, as befit a being Zeb’s size, but they were nothing to Zeb’s cock.

It wasn’t the most alien cock he’d ever seen, but it was definitely non-human. It was roughly the same shape as a human’s, though it had some distinctions. The head was wider than the rest of it and nubs lined all sides, producing a thick, slippery slick that clung to Kallus’s fingers. A knot sat at the base; Kallus had seen it flare when the lasat came the first time, reflected in the window pane, but it had deflated quickly. Perhaps it needed to catch on something to stay engorged. Kallus was eager to find out.

First, though, Zeb was willing and waiting. “Stop teasin’,” he said. “Don’ make me beg.”

Kallus smiled. “And if I wanted you to?”

Zeb grumbled something under his breath. “Karabast. I guess I’d have to, because I need you to get inside me somethin’ terrible.”

“Don’t worry,” Kallus said, leaning down over the lasat, positioning himself so his dick pressed at Zeb’s entrance while he gathered slick and lubed himself up. “I won’t make you beg. If you decide you want to, on the other hand…”

He pushed in, just his head, and he bit back a swear. The lasat was still tense, a little tight.

“Relax, Zeb,” he hissed. “I don’t want to hurt you or me.”

Zeb let go of the bedsheets he’d been gripping and suddenly, Kallus was able to press in further.

Fur tickled his groin and balls as he slid in all the way, making him clench just a bit at the foreign feeling. It wasn’t a _bad_ feeling, however, so he quickly started moving, getting a little extra flash of stimulation at the end of every stroke.

It took all his control to not rail the lasat like he’d originally said. He wanted to stretch this part out, use Zeb for his own pleasure. He’d give back plenty the rest of the night, but this time was for him.

Kallus kept one hand on Zeb’s back as he moved, fingers mussing short fur, keeping balanced. With his other, he squeezed one of Zeb’s ass cheeks, holding it so he could go deeper, flush against the lasat’s skin.

Zeb clawed at the sheets, shredding them, his intermittent growls the only sound in the room besides the slap of flesh against fur and Kallus’s own heavy breathing. At some point, the growls blended together and sounded more like–

“Are you purring?” Kallus asked, unable to keep amusement from his voice. “Didn’t know lasat did that.”

“There’s a lot ya don’t know about us,” Zeb argued. “There’s a lot no one’ll ever know about us.”

 _I know_ , Kallus thought. _I helped make sure of that_. The slightest bit of guilt tickled at the back of his brain, but he shoved that thought down, glad they weren’t face-to-face. Of course the lasat would be bitter, but it didn’t matter because Lasan had been the one to defy the Empire. They’d had a choice and they’d made the wrong one. Kallus shouldn’t feel guilty for doing what needed to be done to better the galaxy.

He refused to feel guilty.

“Are ya _tryin’_ to kill me by goin’ so slow?” Zeb asked, bringing Kallus back to the present.

Covering for his momentary lapse, Kallus sped up. He grasped Zeb by the hips, fingers digging in as he found the leverage he needed. He thought again of Lasan, wondered where this lasat had been during the operation, if he’d been fighting then. If he’d used those claws and fangs on stormtroopers as he made his escape.

The mental image shouldn’t have spurred him on so, but it did. It made the lasat’s current submission all the sweeter.

“Karabast!” Zeb said, tearing at the bed again. “I didn’t mean for ya to pound me to Wild Space and back.”

“Are you sure about that?” Kallus asked, his words getting emphasis with each thrust. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want it hard and fast and like it’s the last kriff you’ll ever get?”

“Oh _karkin’ hells_ ,” Zeb said, deep voice pitching. “Yer right. But I still ain’t beggin’.”

“Not yet.” Kallus aimed to see that change before the night was out. He leaned forward again, reaching around to grip the lasat’s slippery shaft. Zeb had been seeking friction against the edge of the bed, but once Kallus gave him a firm stroke, the lasat thrust his hips forward. 

Zeb whined, caught between Kallus’s hand in front and dick in back.

Kallus smiled. He had the lasat solidly in hand; both in a literal and figurative sense. He could go back to focusing on his own pleasure.

Adjusting his angle a bit, Kallus continued pounding into the lasat, relishing in the feel of tightness around his dick and the lasat’s nubs in his hand. He closed his eyes, imagining the look on the lasat’s face. 

Next time, they’d have to do it face-to-face. He wanted the lasat to _remember_ him. To see him later in his uniform, rooting out sedition and treachery in the very places the lasat told him about. Maybe even to know that Kallus was on Lasan.

It would be delicious.

Kallus’s rhythm faltered as he felt his orgasm building. He chased that rising feeling, seeking the relief and release on the other side. He moved his hands back to Zeb’s hips as he came, still thrusting as he rode out the orgasm, come filling the lasat’s ass, a wonderful feeling for Kallus as his dick slowly softened.

He leaned forward, hands on the bed on either side of Zeb’s waist, breathing heavily and relishing the blissful feeling radiating through him.

Beneath him, Zeb squirmed and Kallus remembered he hadn’t come a second time yet.

Well, he could fix that quickly.

He stood, his dick sliding out of the lasat’s body, and tapped Zeb on the side. “Roll over. Sit on the bed,” he instructed.

Zeb complied easily, his cock prominent and heavy between his legs. He spread them, giving Kallus good access.

Kallus dropped to his knees in front of the lasat.

The irony wasn’t lost on him, but he knew it would only ever happen the once. Never again would he let himself be vulnerable to a lasat – not after Onderon. Even now, he was in charge, despite appearances.

The slick tasted sweet, almost cloyingly so. Kallus swirled his tongue around the lasat’s head, swallowing the slick he gathered that way. The lasat’s precome wasn’t as bitter as some species, more a sour taste to offset the slick. 

Kallus had to admit, he liked the combination.

Using one hand to press in around the lasat’s knot, Kallus worked the rest of the purple cock with his tongue. He could barely fit it in his mouth, but he made the effort – Alexsandr Kallus never half-assed _anything_ – and briefly was able to deep-throat him.

That seemed to be the trick. Zeb placed a trembling hand on Kallus’s head. “Gonna come,” he said, the warning almost coming too late.

Kallus pulled back quickly, just in time for sticky ropes of lilac to cover his bare chest, catching on blond hairs. In his hand, the lasat’s knot swelled. He held on.

Zeb groaned and another spurt of come shot out. “Let go,” he breathed. “Let go unless ya wanna be done for the night.”

Kallus let go, the knot deflating once it wasn’t receiving counterpressure. “I’m not done unless you are,” he said. “I still haven’t had the pleasure of being kriffed by you.”

* * *

Zeb fell back on the bed. “ _Ithalaska_ , yer gonna be the death of me.”

“Maybe,” _Ithalaska_ replied. “But at least you’ll have had one last good night.”

Good? It was kriffing _outstanding_ so far. Not many of the beings he’d hooked up with over the years attempted to blow him, much less succeed at it.

He waved his hand in the air. “Ya got a minute to clean up if ya want,” he said. “I gotta get my breath back.”

 _Ithalaska_ stood, still coated with Zeb’s come, his chest almost as messy as the window. Zeb watched, wide-eyed, as he dragged a finger through the spend and then licked it clean.

 _Kriff_ , that was hot.

“Do _not_ move,” _Ithalaska_ instructed before disappearing into what must be the refresher. Zeb heard water running, confirming his suspicions.

Sitting back up, Zeb looked at the bed. He’d absolutely shredded the bedcover and sheets. With a guilty wince, he hoped _Ithalaska_ had a spare set. Or at least didn’t mind not getting his room deposit back if the place was rented.

 _Ithalaska_ emerged from the refresher, chest wet and carrying what appeared to be a damp cloth. He attempted to clean the window, but mostly spread the come around.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Zeb said.

“Don’t be,” _Ithalaska_ said. “It was quite the sight watching you come. I want to see that again.”

Zeb arched a brow. “Oh?”

 _Ithalaska_ dropped the cloth where he stood and approached the bed. “Yes. I want you to lay me out and kriff me senseless.”

The purr rose again in Zeb’s chest, unbidden. “I like that,” he said. “I like that a lot.”

 _Ithalaska_ gestured for him to move and Zeb did. The human took his place on the bed, scooting up to the pillows against the headboard. He was still soft but Zeb could tell from the look on the human’s face that he wanted what he was asking for.

“Open me up,” _Ithalaska_ said. “I’ll let you decide how that happens.”

Zeb studied him. He could tell _Ithalaska_ was flushed and horny. Even though the human had cleaned up a little, he still smelled of sex. _Ithalaska’s_ hair was a complete disaster now, a victim of his own ambitious kriffing. 

He looked beautiful. For a human, at least. Even his stupid facial hair didn’t look so stupid anymore.

“Start yerself,” Zeb said. “Don’ wanna hurt you with how big my fingers are. ‘Least not right off.”

“Come here, then.”

Zeb did as _Ithalaska_ requested, crawling up and over the human. His cock was already stirring again, quickly becoming slick and throbbing.

 _Ithalaska_ smirked and gathered slick on his fingers. “You know,” he said, contorting himself enough to reach his ass around Zeb’s legs straddling him, “you could spoil a person like this. No need to carry lube with you everywhere.” He made a brief face as his started to finger himself open.

Zeb arched a brow. “Ya carry it _everywhere_?”

“Only where I might run into a good kriff,” said _Ithalaska_ with a sly grin. “Which means everywhere.”

Zeb shook his head. “Humans. Yer crazy and horny all in one.”

“Which is why we’re the best kriffs in the galaxy,” _Ithalaska_ said. “Or at least I am.”

Laughing, Zeb grabbed onto the headboard and leaned over _Ithalaska_. “Yer sure of that.”

“You haven’t left, have you?” The human arched an eyebrow. “Obviously I’ve done something right.”

Zeb stared into his eyes. They’d been amber in the light, but they were dark now, pupils blown wide. “Ya know what I’d like to do?”

 _Ithalaska_ reached up, placing a hand on Zeb’s shoulder, running it up Zeb’s neck. “Well, you haven’t knotted me yet.”

Zeb’s eyelids drooped at the thought of getting to knot the human. Not every one of his one night stands were willing to do that. He shook his head quickly, blinking away the reverie. “Nah. I’d like to kiss ya again.”

For a second, _Ithalaska_ actually looked scared.

The look was gone quickly, though, replaced by something more sultry. “I suppose you’d better get me opened up, then,” he said. “You can kiss me once you’re inside me.”

Zeb sat back up, anticipation burning through him. He scooted down the bed. “Let me,” he said. “I’ll get you from here.”

 _Ithalaska_ stopped stretching himself and gave Zeb a ‘go ahead’ look.

Slicking up a finger, Zeb retracted his claws and slowly inserted his finger into _Ithalaska_ ’s hole up to the first knuckle.

The human gasped, arching his back when Zeb bent his finger. 

Zeb grinned. Some of the alcohol had left his system, letting him better appreciate just how responsive _Ithalaska_ seemed to be. “Yer hungry for it, aren’t ya?”

“Shut up,” _Ithalaska_ said, voice cracking. He threw an arm over his face, covering his eyes. “Just get on with it.”

Zeb touched that sensitive spot again. “You don’t want me to take my time? You did with me.”

“Idiot,” the human growled. “I want you to kriff me, like I said. Stop playing around.”

“‘Playin’ around,’” Zeb repeated. “Thought that’s all we were doin’.”

 _Ithalaska_ moved his arm and _glared_ at Zeb, the look heated enough Zeb realized he was deadly serious.

* * *

Zeb was going to drive Kallus up the wall if he didn’t hurry up and get inside him.

Luckily, the lasat wormed a second finger into Kallus, the sudden new stretch burning, but Kallus tried to scoot down and drive those fingers further into him. “Good,” he gasped. “Keep going. I can take it.”

Zeb didn’t seem to believe him, taking his time and stretching Kallus with care and some gentleness.

That wasn’t what Kallus wanted. He wanted the lasat to go fast and rough. His body was betraying him, however, responding to the lasat’s tender touch. His dick stirred again, slowly becoming half-hard again.

“If I’m gonna kriff you, I’m gonna do it _right_ ,” Zeb said. “An’ that means makin’ sure you’re really ready.”

Kallus groaned and squirmed again, hands balled into fists as he tried not to kriff himself on Zeb’s fingers and instead let Zeb have some control.

Finally, _finally_ , Zeb pulled out and replaced his fingers with that huge cock of his.

“Now,” Kallus instructed. “Do it now. Do _me_ now.”

Once again, Zeb did as he was told. He pressed into Kallus, who bit his lip to keep from crying out with pleasure. He could feel each nub as it entered him, and then the slight swell of Zeb’s deflated knot stretched him further.

It was _wonderful_.

Zeb stopped once he was in. “Ya okay?”

“ _Stars_! Please karking _move_ ,” Kallus demanded.

Zeb didn’t. Instead he looped his arms around Kallus’s thighs and moved them until Kallus’s legs were over his shoulders, allowing him to press in deeper.

Kallus moaned happily; the new angle was _perfect_.

Then, only then, did Zeb start to move. He gave Kallus exactly what he wanted: fast and hard and a little rough around the edges, his purr growing louder as he expertly kriffed Kallus.

Obviously this lasat had kriffed humans before.

 _Thank the stars_ , Kallus thought. He hadn’t known just how much he’d needed to be pounded into a bed until he lost the ability to think.

“You okay?” Zeb asked, slowing down, and it was then that Kallus realized there’d been tears in his eyes.

Blinking them away, he scowled. “I’m fine. Keep going.”

Zeb frowned for a moment, but seemed to decide Kallus was serious. He picked the pace back up again. 

Kallus grabbed onto the headboard, bracing himself, letting out gasps and moans and grunts with every thrust of Zeb’s hips. He didn’t know if the apartment next door was occupied or not; he hoped not because they were getting a show from him if so between the noises he was making and the way the headboard repeatedly hit the wall.

His dick continued to stir, growing harder as Zeb hit his prostate with each stroke. Kallus resisted the urge to touch himself, wanting to see if Zeb could make him come without the help.

It seemed like he would. The lasat watched Kallus’s face as he worked, eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging open. Kallus could only imagine what his face looked like, but he hardly cared. An approaching orgasm was starting, a fuzzy feeling in his legs and racing up through the rest of his body. 

He cried out as his vision blurred and a detonator went off inside his body, the cheap headboard giving way to his clenched fingers. He scrabbled for something else to gain purchase on, hands settling on his own thighs. He squeezed tight enough he thought he might bruise. A small amount of come landed on Zeb’s stomach, not as much as his earlier orgasm.

It took Kallus a moment to come back to himself, only to feel Zeb still pounding into him, but from a different angle; he’d set Kallus’s legs down.

“Roll over w’me,” the lasat said.

Kallus nodded, unable to think for himself just yet. He grabbed Zeb’s shoulders and let the lasat roll them both over so Kallus was on top. He couldn’t quite keep up Zeb’s unrelenting pace, but he kriffed himself on Zeb’s cock the best he could.

“I’m– I’m gonna–” the lasat gasped.

Kallus sat down hard on the lasat’s cock, making sure he took in the knot. “Come,” he directed.

And Zeb did. Kallus felt every spurt of that thick spend filling him up.

But then Zeb’s knot swelled and Kallus yelped again. It pressed against his overly sensitive prostate, leaving Kallus somewhere between pain and pleasure.

It was _exactly_ what he’d hoped for. Kallus reached down and patted Zeb’s cheek almost dreamily.

“Gonna take a bit,” Zeb said. “An’ you promised me a kiss.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Kallus said. “I suppose we better do that, then.” He bent down the best he could, reaching Zeb’s mouth just a bit off the bed.

The lasat’s kissing skills were still just as good as the first time. He knew how to compensate for the difference in their sizes. He knew how to use his fangs just enough to catch Kallus’s tongue but not draw blood. He knew how to run his tongue against Kallus’s, letting him feel the rough texture. Kallus couldn’t help but moan into his mouth.

Zeb grinned, their lips still pressed together. “Toldja I wanted a kiss.”

“ _Stars_ ,” Kallus said, still nearly euphoric. “I should have kissed you a hell of a lot more.”

“You still so sure humans are the best kriffs in the galaxy?” Zeb asked, pulling back.

Kallus almost chased him for another kiss, but leaned back, the knot shifting inside him as he moved. “Maybe–” he gasped. “Maybe I was a bit premature with that.”

Zeb laughed, full and hearty, setting off more fireworks in Kallus with each guffaw.

“Stop, stop, stop,” he said, gripping the lasat’s chest fur. “Too much.”

Immediately, Zeb froze. He carefully reached up and wrapped his hands around Kallus’s waist – _all_ the way around – and steadied him. “This better?”

“Yes,” Kallus said, breathing deeply to sober himself. 

“Just another minute or so,” Zeb said, softly as if he was gentling a wild animal. “Then you can get off me.”

“I think I’m through for the night,” Kallus admitted. He should shoo the lasat off as soon as they detached. He should get a sonic and return to the _Lawbringer_. It would be the right thing to do.

But he didn’t.

“You’re welcome to stay,” he said, an invitation he’d never extended before.

Zeb hummed agreeably. “Might as well. Maybe have a good morning, too.”

Not karking likely. Kallus would need to leave early to get back to the ship. “Perhaps,” he lied.

Inside him, the knot started to deflate. It took a few moments, but he was able to pull off Zeb, dripping come as he did so.

“Ugh, hate that part,” Zeb grumped. “Hold on.”

The lasat rolled off the bed and went into the refresher, coming out with two towels. He tossed one to Kallus and then cleaned himself off. Well, mostly; some of his fur looked wet and sticky.

Kallus cleaned himself up and forced himself to stand long enough to pull the sodden, shredded sheets off the bed. 

And then he made the biggest mistake of the night: he laid back down with Zeb. The lasat turned out to be a cuddler.

Kallus was _not_ a cuddler, but he had to admit that the lasat was good at that, too. He let himself be held by furry, muscular arms as he closed his eyes.

He chalked the night up as a success. Zeb had given him a good overview of the situation on Lothal and managed to give him the best kriffing he’d ever had.

Things could be a lot worse.

* * *

Zeb woke the next morning to a cold bed in a messy room. He sat up, feeling a little sore – a _good_ sore, though – and looked around. A quick panic struck him – had _Ithalaska_ stolen his sabacc winnings and scarpered?

Getting up quickly, he scanned the room – and then breathed a sigh of relief.

His clothes were folded on a small table by the door, his credit pouch sitting next to it, still full. He found a folded piece of flimsi as well.

> _Toss the sheets, leave the rest. The code to lock the door behind you is 28963._
> 
> – _Ithalaska_

Zeb frowned. He’d hoped to see the human in the morning, perhaps get his actual name and exchange comm frequencies so they could meet up again the next time the _Ghost_ got to feeling lonely.

Disappointed, he took a shower, with real water, and dressed before comming Kanan.

 _“Hey buddy,_ ” Kanan greeted. “ _Have a good night?_ ”

Zeb grunted noncommittally, unwilling to share too much. “I’m free. Where do you need me?”

Kanan named a street near the market. “ _A double heist. Weapons and food_.”

That made Zeb grin. He _liked_ stealing from the Empire. Gave him a good chance to knock some stormtrooper heads together. “Made a kill last night at sabacc. Tell Hera we can hit the market in Jalath or somewhere.”

“ _She’ll be happy to hear it. See you in the city._ ”

Zeb set off, locking the apartment behind him, and walked to the market. It’d been a good night and was shaping up to be a good day.

Just hours later, Zeb was regretting his optimism.

He turned around in the airlock door, bo-rifle raised, ready to shoot the Imperial who’d grabbed the tagalong kid – he might not _like_ the kid, but he didn’t really _want_ to leave him behind – and roared, “Kid, get out of the way!”

And then he froze.

Staring back at him from inside an ugly ISB helmet were amber eyes.

Familiar amber eyes that looked just as shocked as he felt.

 _Ithalaska_.

Zeb’s stomach plummeted and he almost got sick then and there. He’d kriffed an _ISB agent_? 

Forcing himself to focus, Zeb realized the agent had the kid in a perfect shield position. The stormtroopers on either side of them would eventually figure out the right aim to hit Zeb if he stayed.

He swallowed. “Sorry, kid!” he yelled over the sound of blasters. “Ya did good.”

Zeb turned and ran, leaving the kid behind.

The _Ghost_ ’s airlock shut behind him and Zeb sunk to the ground, leaning on his bo-rifle.

Some things made a sick sort of sense. No wonder _Ithalaska_ had been so commanding the night before; he was used to people doing what he said. But why had an Imperial – ISB, especially – been interested in kriffing him, a nonhuman? And it was obvious the man had experience with nonhumans before.

Zeb head spun. He kept coming back to an image of _Ith_ – the _agent_ as he came, on the bed underneath Zeb. Those eyes looking at him with adoration.

And then just now, those eyes looking at him with shock and unadulterated hatred.

Zeb buried his face in his hands, mortally ashamed. 

* * *

_The lasat was a rebel_. And not just a rebel, a capital-R Rebel. 

Kallus couldn’t believe he’d had _Garazeb Orrelios_ , former High Honor Guard Captain and current Rebel pest, quite literally in his hands. He’d let a notorious criminal walk free.

No one could ever find out. Over the next few days, Kallus arranged for the maid who cleaned the Imperial apartment they’d used to be moved off Lothal. She didn’t know who’d been in there, but she still couldn’t talk if she wasn’t on-planet.

As soon as Kallus realized the T-7 prototypes had been stolen by the lasat’s crew – “ _Honestly, Agent Kallus, I didn’t think there were any lasat left_ ,” the flighty minister said – he sent for his bo-rifle from his quarters on the _Lawbringer_.

He’d see the lasat again. And they wouldn’t be kriffing.

Blaster bolts flew all around Kallus as he walked forward into the rock formation. He refused to flinch.

“ _YOU! LASAT! FACE ME!_ ” he bellowed, pointing at the lasat, refusing to dignify him by saying his name.

Zeb growled and ran at him.

Kallus held his ground, his bo-rifle out front. He was furious that he’d let the lasat slip through his fingers. That the lasat’s crew – which included at least one Jedi – dared to disrupt Imperial business. That the lasat looked angry at _him_.

So Kallus struck low. Exaggerating his role in Lasan’s fall, he taunted Zeb as they battled, ignoring everyone around them.

It was just like the little bubble they’d been in at that tapcafe, except this time they were trying to kill, not seduce.

And Kallus would have killed him, if that boy hadn’t turned out to be a Jedi as well. He’d won the battle fairly, gaining the upper hand quickly as his words threw Zeb off. The lasat reacted from emotion, not training or skill, and Kallus couldn’t help but laugh as he prepared to strike down the lasat.

The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air and slammed hard against a rock. He crumpled to the ground, barely conscious. His head throbbed where he’d hit it, but he was able to focus enough to see the lasat rescued by his friends.

That would be the last time the lasat escaped from him, Kallus swore. Their night together was just a blip, an unfortunate fluke. Garazeb Orrelios would die at Kallus’s hand or Kallus would die at his.

There could be no other end for the two of them. 

Kallus was sure of it.


End file.
